This disclosure relates generally to identity verification systems for the processing of identity document applications, and more specifically to electronic identity verification systems for biometric authentication of digital passport renewals.
Identity documents, such as passports books and passport cards, are government issued objects available for use by international and domestic travelers at security checkpoints, but are also widely accepted as a form of identification for non-travel purposes. Passport documents are generally considered to be more secure than other forms of identification because of the rigorous application and review requirements to obtain a passport. Digital passports, also known as electronic passports, e-passports, or ePassports are now available that include an embedded electronic microprocessor chip which contains biometric information that can be used to authenticate the identity of the passport holder.
At present, the applicant identity authentication in the processing of identity document application is inefficient in some aspects and challenging in others with respect to biometric information. Improvements are desired.